Ethan
Ethan is a character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Noah Alexander Gerry. Biography |-|Season 5= Hale's Kitchen Ethan arrives at The Tanner House delivering food to Jackson. Jackson has Ethan bring him his food to the couch because his legs are asleep. Ethan recognises Fernando as his favourite Formula One race-car driver. While taking a selfie with Fernando, Ethan spots Ramona at the top of the stairs. When Ramona falls down the stairs, he runs to her to see if she's alright. Ramona bounces up and introduces herself. Ramona notices Ethan is wearing a Greenpeace button. Ethan attended the same rally as she did. He was holding a "Save the Whales" sign and not vamping. Ramona ensures Ethan that she and Jackson are not related, but Fernando is her pa-pa. Ethan refers to Ramona as racing royalty before Fernando pushes him out the door. Kimmy orders an emergency lasagne so Ramona can see Ethan again. Kimmy invites Ethan to eat the lasagne with Ramona. Just as Ramona and Ethan are making a date to see the Italian movie Cinema Paradiso at the Riailto, Ethan receives a high priority delivery alert on his phone. Ramona is upset when Ethan leaves without getting his phone number. Fernando catches Ramona in an up-do applying make-up. When the doorbell rings, Ramona runs to answer the door and Fernando chases her. Kimmy is waiting at the bottom of the staircase and trips him up with a Swifter. Kimmy drags Fernando away by his legs as Ramona and Ethan go for a walk. Ramona seeks permission to attend a movie with Ethan. After she replies yes, Kimmy realises Ramona is now dating a guy with a car. The Mayor's Bird As Ramona is heading out for her date with Ethan, Kimmy invites them to Gibbler Game Night. Ramona warns Ethan to run while he still can. While Kimmy, Fernando, Ramona, and Ethan play board games, Jackson and Max settle in for the spectacle of human drama. Game one of Gibbler Game Night is pictionary. When Fernando is given the clue "Top Gun", he draws it on the white board. But when Kimmy can't get it, he knocks the board over and storms off. Ethan thinks Game Night is over. A few seconds later Fernando returns begging Kimmy for forgiveness. She sentences him to five minutes of Eskimo kisses. Game two of Gibbler Game Night is Trouble. When Fernando rolls the exact number he needs, Kimmy gets outraged. She flips the board over and storms off. Fernando then storms off too. They can't stay mad at each other. In all the Gibbler Game Nights Ramona has never seen a finished game. Game three of Gibbler Game Night is Life. Ramona gets angry, flips the board over and storms off. Ethan follows her outside. Ethan is glad he stayed for Gibbler Game Night. Only a family that loves each other can fight and make up so fast. Ethan was watching how Game Night works and the tradition was clearly to make up and then kiss. He and Ramona kiss for the first time. When Ethan doesn't want to return to Gibbler Game Night, he and Ramona go on their date. Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler Ramona can't wait for Rocki to meet Ethan. Rocki thinks the bar is pretty low since Ramona's last boyfriends were Bobby Popko and Marius Yo of Sexy Zone. When Ramona introduces Ethan and Rocki Mahan, things get weird. They deny knowing each other before exiting via opposite doors. Ramona thinks that Ethan and Rocki have some sort of secret past that she and Jackson don't know about. To discover the secret Jackson and Ramona need the most conniving, sneaky, snooping person they know... Max. Steve Hale drives Max to Uncle Monty’s Sandwich Emporium to do detective work on Ethan and Rocki. Max spots their suspect, Ethan. Steve grabs a sandwich while Max talks to Ethan. Max inquires as to how Ethan knows Rocki. Ethan claims he's never seen her before they meet at the house earlier. Ethan makes a quick getaway. Max gathers Jackson, Ramona, Rocki, and Ethan to tell them what he and his partner Steve discovered. Max admits it was a tough investigation. Max reveals that Ethan and Rocki used to play Dungeons and Dragons together. Rocki admits they were nerds and swore they'd never tell anyone else. Jackson thinks Rocki being into D&D is cool. Rocki never brought it up because it's not cool anymore. Ramona thinks it's cool that her boyfriend has such an interesting hobby, but that Rocki is a total nerd. A Modest Proposal When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". Basic Training Something Borrowed Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * He is an environmentalist * His sneakers are made from recycled bottle caps * His jeans are made from recycled sneakers * He thinks Jackson is odd Galleries * Images featuring Ethan * Ethan Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters Category:Males